


with all of the faces (you were the one next to me)

by rubyisms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisms/pseuds/rubyisms
Summary: clover stargazes and reflects on his life.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	with all of the faces (you were the one next to me)

say what you want about atlas. the weather is cold, the people are stuck up, the military force is unneeded, the complaints go on and on. clover’s heard more than enough of them in his lifetime, and then some. true, he agreed with some of them, but it was never something he would say outwardly.

(even now, as the _former_ leader of the ace-ops, he couldn’t find himself willing to so openly criticize his home.)

but regardless of what negative things people had to say about atlas, the view was something else. standing out on the balcony in the dead of night, the snow and cold chilling his bones, clover stands with his gaze focused on the sight above. the auroras were bright and out in full force, using the starry night as a backdrop to splash its color across an otherwise black sky. he’s careful not to lose himself in the beauty, still keeping an awareness about him to detect danger.

danger... like he should have been more aware of that night on the tundra. absentmindedly, he finds the tips of his fingers brushing over the top of the scar that split down the middle of his chest. sloppy, jagged, and a fresh reminder of what had happened from following orders regardless of what his heart may have said. he hears a quiet shuffle coming up behind him but doesn’t recoil. he knows that shuffle well.

‘clover?’ qrow’s voice is soft, breaking the quiet, solemn moment of a former dead man at one with nature. ‘are you alright?’

how typical of him. every time qrow woke up and found the bed empty, he went on a search to find him. clover was never far away. after everything they had been through, it was hard to stay apart for longer than necessary. clover chuckles quietly, slowly turning to face the smaller man.

‘of course.’ qrow’s frown deepens. he doesn’t believe him, and one of his hands reaches for the one clover has tracing his scar. the second one joins the first, clasping around is hand and ceasing the motion. the look qrow gives him with his eyes says it all, and clover lets out a soft, defeated sigh.

‘you know what it is.’ nightmares. only were they _really_ nightmares if they were only awful memories that replayed in his mind every time he slept? he can still feel the sharp pain in his chest, taste the copper of blood in his mouth, smell the metallic stench of his blood staining the fresh white snow... all the while, qrow screaming in agony and rage at a laughing serial killer who flees from the scene.

he’s not supposed to be alive. clover died out there on the tundra as the sun rose, and somehow... here he is. qrow did something, but he won’t say what, no matter how much he presses. every time he wakes up, from a nightmare or dreamless sleep, he has to slap himself to convince himself that this isn’t the afterlife. this is real.

‘i do.’ qrow’s voice is soft, coming out in between the chatter of his teeth. with a fond smile, clover kisses the top of his head, eyes closing for a moment. breathing in qrow’s scent, standing beneath a radiant starry night... whatever qrow did to bring him back, it was worth it for the moments like this. a second chance at life. a second chance at _this_.

‘come on.’ he lowers his hand, and easily intertwines their fingers together as he heads for the door inside. ‘let’s get out of the cold.’

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love!


End file.
